Fireworks
by Shade the Hero
Summary: It's summer and everyone needs a holiday. Destiny Islands is the best place for a night like this. Sea Salt Ice Cream, Soda and Papou are all included on this festive night of destiny that will be one to remember. One-Shot


_I know KH isn't an American series, but in light of the festive holiday and the fact that they have the perfect setting for a celebration I figured, what the heck. Uploaded a little late, but eh~ I tried. I was busy celebrating too yanno. xD Enjoy!_

_Kingdom Hearts and all related characters belong to Disney and Square Enix._

* * *

><p><em>~You're a Sky Full of Stars. I'm gonna give you my heart - Coldplay ~<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on Riku! It's going to start any minute!"<p>

"Calm Down! We still have a good hour before it's suppose to start."

Riku kept rowing their boat slowly towards the island, ignoring the impatient protests from his friend. Kairi kept looking up at the stars.

"It's such a beautiful night. Not a cloud in the sky."

Sora kept scanning the night sky, looking up at the stars. Each one he knew was a world on its own.

"Think everyone will be able to see them?"

"That's what the king said," replied the silverette as the island came ever closer.

It still wasn't fast enough for the key bearer. "Can I row? I'll get us there faster."

Riku clamped a hand down on his friend's shoulder. "Sora, relax. We won't miss it, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Sora replied with a pout as he tried to keep himself clam.

Kairi just giggled. "Hey, look! They're already here!" She waved over to the crowd that was already gathered on the beach.

It was almost dark, but the King had managed to gather everyone together for a grand celebration. Two weeks ago Riku had been named a Keyblade Master and while everyone was excited, Riku could tell his friend was a little down. To be honest, he couldn't blame him. After all, he probably would have passed as well if evil hadn't decided to rear its ugly head...

* * *

><p>Riku and Kairi were sitting on the steps outside of Yen Sid's while the master and the king were talking with Sora.<p>

"We gotta do something for Sora," Kairi started.

"I know, but what?"

Kairi glanced over at Riku before looking back up at the sky. At that moment a shooting star sailed over head.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Riku.

"The Destiny Island Summer Celebration is coming up. why don't we throw a giant party?"

"Yeah! Sora loves the celebration," he replied.

"But, we won't just invite us. We'll invite everyone! All of Sora's friends. The ones he's met during his travels."

"Uh..." Realization dawned on Riku. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"The world order. It's against the rules for people to leave their own world, unless they use a Keyblade or a Star Shard."

"We'll I think we can bend the rules, just this once."

The two teens looked up to see the King standing in the doorway.

"You're majesty, how's Sora?"

"Well, he's not happy about what Xehanort almost did, but Lea's cheerin' him up. Master Yen Sid wanted a word alone with him."

"Sorry, you said something about bending the rules?" asked Kairi.

"Sure. After all, others have traveled from world to world without Kayblades or Shards before, that's just the safer route. So, what's the special occasion?"

* * *

><p>As the raft neared the dock Kairi glanced over at Sora and smiled. He seemed to be back to his normal cheerful self and she was glad. Someone was waiting for them at the docks and as the boat pulled in he held out his hand to help them out.<p>

"Glad you three could finally make it." He was very cheerful and his grin rivaled Sora's.

"Thanks! I haven't seen you before, I'm Sora." replied the spiky-haired brunette as she shook the man's hand.

"Riku,"

"Kairi!"

The man's smile never wavered, "Zack Fair. SOLDIER - First Class, Junior Hero."

"Oh good, you're here!" The four turned to see Aerith making her way over to greet them. "I see you've already met Zack."

"It's good to see you Aerith, how's Cloud?" asked Sora.

"That's who you remind me of!" Zack suddenly burst out, "Although, you're hair's not as spiky as Spiky's, I'll have to come up with a good nickname for you."

Sora tilted his head, but Riku couldn't hide a smirk. "You know, if Sora frowned more, he could pass as his younger brother."

Aerith pointed over towards the smaller island that was connected by the bridge. "He's over there, by the slanted tree."

The group left the dock to greet the others that were there. Yuffie was annoying Leon with Sparklers while Cid relaxed in his foldable beach chair. There was a loud _TSSK! _ sound as he opened a can of soda from the cooler placed next to him.

Lea was leaning against a tree with a Sea Salt Ice Cream in one hand while he was handing out others to Hayner, Pence and Olette. Donald was taking a walk along the beach with Daisy while Goofy was spending some time with his son, Max.

Riku headed over towards Cid to get something to drink from the cooler. Sora looked around and saw that Zack and Aerith were talking. Well, Zack was talking and flailing his arms while Aerith was giggling. Sora had taken an instant shine to the soldier. Looking around, he tried to find where Kairi had gone to.

She was over by a Papou Tree, talking to Tifa. Sora tried to listen in without being noticed.

"I've heard that these fruit are special? How?" asked Tifa as she looked at the one she held in her hands.

Kairi smiled. "Legend says that if two people share one, they'll always be connected. Their destinies fused together in an eternal bond."

"Hmm, I see..." Tifa replied before smiling and heading off. "Thanks, Kairi."

Kairi watched her go as Sora made his presence known. "K-Kairi?" he stuttered.

Kairi smiled over at him with his hands behind his back, hiding the Papou fruit he had just picked. He figured he'd never get another chance.

Kairi walked right over to him without hesitating and pecked him on the cheek. The fruit fell from Sora's hands.

"Sora, after everything we've been through our destinies are already connected. We don't need a fruit, just each other."

For once, Sora was speechless, he could only blush and nod. Kairi giggled as she blushed as well and flung herself into Sora's arms, embracing him. "No matter what, I'm always with you."

Sora closed his eyes as a smile slowly spread. "I'll always be there for you, Kairi. I promise."

This made Kairi smile even more, if it were possible. Sora never EVER broke his promises. "Good...now, come on!" Suddenly Sora was pulled as Kairi grabbed him by the hand and hurried along the beach.

Tifa had slowly made her way to where Cloud was. He was leaning against a tree that was growing sideways. It was a nice spot to watch the event when it started. He blinked in confusion when a strange star-shaped fruit was shoved into his hands, well half a star.

"Kairi told me these were good, but it's too big to eat alone. Why not share one with me?"

Cloud glanced at her and was about to refuse, but when Tifa took a bite he decided to be nice. He didn't feel like being flipped into the water below. He took a small bite first before taking a second, larger one.

"It's alright," he replied. "It's no Banora apple, but it's not bad."

Tifa just smiled and leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Uh, Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Like it or not, Strife. You're stuck with me," she replied with a winning smirk.

"How many of these have you had?" he asked, unsure if he should continue eating it.

"Enough," was her answer. Cloud just rolled his eyes and directed his gaze skywards.

From their hiding spot Sora and Kairi tried to contain their silent laughter.

"I can't believe how easily he fell for that," Kairi whispered.

Sora nodded, but stopped when Zack passed right by them and headed over to the two. Cloud looked over his shoulder as he heard the approaching footsteps on the bridge.

"Looking forward to this?"

Zack hadn't stopped smiling since he had arrived on the sands of Destiny Islands, but the one he wore now was less energetic and more...prideful. As if he had finally achieved something great, which he had.

"Yeah. I've earned my freedom. It wasn't easy, but I did it." He glanced over at his blonde friend before shaking his head. "No, _we _did it."

It was rare, some believed it didn't even exist, but Cloud Strife was smiling. "Yeah,...we did."

Over on the sand, Mickey had appeared. He was wearing his Apprentice robes and with permission, borrowed Master Yen Sid's hat. Riku appeared next to Sora and Kairi.

"C'mon, he's about to start!"

Sora instantly jumped up and waved to the crowd on the beach. "Hey! Up here! The view's way better!"

It was a little crowded, but everyone managed to fit on the small island. Sora, Kairi and Riku sitting on the edge, letting Zack, Aerith, Tifa and Cloud have their favorite tree. Cid had brought his chair up with him while Leon,Yuffie, Goofy, Max, Donald and Daisy stood comfortably. Lea sat on the other side of Sora while Olette, Hayner and Pence sat on the other side of Riku.

"Don't forget the music!" Yuffie chimed as she hit the play button. Some groaned to her song choice, but most agreed it was a fitting song.

When everyone was ready, Mickey smiled and wiggled his gloved fingers. Keeping in time with the music he used his magic to launch a beautiful display of fireworks.

Different shades of reds, blues, greens, and other colors lit up the group as they watched the specatical. Each one had their own thoughts.

Heyner and his friends were grateful to go to the beach this summer. Zack was happy to finally be free. Cloud and Aerith felt the same. Tifa was always positive that she'd chose Cloud, but now even destiny was on her side. Lea looked down at Sora and could just picture his friend Roxas was enjoying this just as much as the brunette. Cid loved a good light show as did Yuffie.

Sora, Kairi and Riku took a moment to exchange smiles. This really was the best Summer Celebration ever.

* * *

><p><em>The song that Yuffie chose is Firework by Katy Perry. A fitting song indeed. ;)<em>


End file.
